


The Letters

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of notes back and forth starting with Horatio wanting to talk to Calleigh about something. This is the 1ST story I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

Calleigh, can you stop by my office when you're done, I need to talk to you.  
Horatio.

To: Natalia Boa Vista.  
From: Calleigh Duquesne. .  
Subject: Oh, no.  
Hey Nat!  
Horatio wants to talk to me after work, but I don't have time since I promised to meet my dad.  
Do you think he will get mad if I turn him down.  
Calleigh.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.  
From: Natalia Boa Vista  
Subject: Oh, no.  
Hey Calleigh!  
No I don't think H will get mad at you for that.  
Are you doing anything Friday, or can you go out for a beer?  
Natalia.

To: Horatio Caine.  
From: Calleigh Duquesne.  
Subject: Meeting after work  
Hey Horatio.  
I'm sorry, but I can't meet you after work, since I promised to meet my dad. Can I come by your office tomorrow morning or after the staff meeting?  
Calleigh

Ryan, can I get my T-shirt back anytime soon. You have to come with us for a beer on Friday, besides you owe me one. How are things with you and Natalia BTW?  
Eric.

Ryan, can I get my 50 back anytime soon. CD.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.  
From: Horatio Caine.  
Subject: Meeting.  
Hey Calleigh.  
I'm busy before and after the meeting, can't you pop by tomorrow?  
Horatio.

Nat, this meeting is totally boring, wanna have a coffee afterwards?

R

Ryan, would you please pay attention this is important, and yes I will have a coffee with you after the meeting,-)

Nat.

Hey, Ryan, look over there, looks like you're not the only one not paying attention. Look at the way Calleigh looks at H, I bet she hasn't heard a word of what he is saying.

E.

Eric; my man, you're right. Looks like Calleigh is completely in her own world. That's so not like her. Do you think she likes him.

R.

Dunno, but it's not impossible. I'll do anything to take a look on her notebook right now.

E.

Would you guys stop passing notes and pay attention like the rest of us?

Nat.

But Nat, why should we pay attention when Calleigh isn't? Can you see what she is writing btw? Wondering what she is thinking about since she is smiling.

Ryan

Ryan, would you stop it, ok, so she is not paying that much attention, but at least she is writing even if I can't see what. I don't know what she is thinking about, but it would be fun to know since she looks so happy. Now will you please pay attention and stop interrupting.

Nat.

Notes from the staff meeting by Calleigh Duquesne.  
More vacation days. That would have been nice. I can't even remember the last time I had one.  
There must be more order in the DNA lab, actually I don't think it is all that bad.  
New equipment for the DNA lab, that was about time. Wondering when I will get new weapons for my lab.  
Horatio sure looks hansom in that grey suit. And there is something about his eyes, I just love them. And his beautiful, soft, red hair, I wish I could run my fingers through it.  
Oh, why am I thinking this, he's my boss and clearly not interested. But if he was and we got married, Calleigh Caine wouldn't sound all that bad, what is he talking about. Oh, well, looks like no one else is listening either. Looks like Ryan and Natalia is writing notes to each other, that's cute, I wish I had someone to.  
We are getting a new wending machine, weeeee, as we haven't got enough of them already. I sure would have wanted a granolabar right now, I'm so hungry since I haven't had the time to eat yet.  
Why is he looking at me like that, and what does he want to talk to me about. I hope I haven't done anything wrong, I can't imagine what that could have been. 5 minutes left, I gotta keep focus.

Calli, your 50, hope you can forgive me for paying them back so late. At least they are genuine,-) Are you coming to the bar on Friday?  
Ryan.

Eric, your T-shirt, I'll buy that beer on Friday. Did you hear Calli dropped her meeting with H yesterday, I wonder what is going on with her these days.

Ryan.

To: Horatio Caine.  
From: Calleigh Duquesne.  
Subject: Meeting.  
Hey Horatio, I can meet you tomorrow morning. What is it you want to talk to me about?  
Calleigh

C, what was up with you on the staff meeting, it's not like you to not pay attention. Meet me by the car, we've got a new crime to solve. Nat

The next morning Calleigh came to work around 7 in the morning, she hadn't answered Natalia's question, since she didn't want to mix her personal life with work. And Horatio hadn't answered her mail. Calleigh felt really nervous, she just hoped it wasn't anything serious or that he was going to yell at her.

'Well, how hard could it be?' she thought and went up to his office. She figured it was better to get it over with than to wait.

Horatio was sitting by his desk when Calleigh knocked on his door, he looked at the time, a little over 7, wow, she was early.

"Come in" Horatio said.

Calleigh entered, she looked really nervous, she looked at him and said, "You wished to speak to me."

"Yes, it is a long time since you gotten any new equipment to your lab, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, but what I have is fine, why do you ask?" she said.

"Well I was walking pass your gun range the other day, and I thought about taking the whole thing apart and build you a bigger and better firearms lab. How would you feel about that?" Horatio said.

Calleigh couldn't believe that he had just said, so she asked, "That would be great, but do we have the budget to do that, and why would you do that for me?"

"We do, and because my bulletgirl deserves the best firearms lab that ever was," said Horatio and smiled at her.

Before she could stop herself, she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him. Then she came to her senses and felt so embarrassed and stormed out. Horatio couldn't believe what she just had done. He just smiled, so it probably was as he had thought, she did like him. He felt so happy. He had wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her for the longest time, and now she had done so first. He had to talk to her about it, but then the time was 8 and he was late for an appointment, sow he figured he had to do it later.

Eric was on the way to the lab, happened to look up at Horatio's lab and saw Calleigh throw her arms around Horatio and kiss him. What was going on around here, first Natalia and Ryan and now this.

What did Jake and Horatio have that he didn't. They were older than him and Jake had that bad-boy-look, but other than that. And Horatio, he was so old. Eric went into the DNA lab, not noticing that Ryan and Natalia were there, until Natalia said, "Hi Eric."

Then he just couldn't stop himself from shouting, "What the hell does Horatio have that I don't?"

"Sorry you lost me, what?" said Natalia that didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I just saw Calleigh kiss Horatio in his office, what does she see in him, he is so old," said Eric.

Natalia laughed and said, "Ha, I knew it, I knew it. Calleigh did likes Horatio. And for you question, age isn't everything. He is her equal in everything and he would never hurt her, he respects her, and he also care deeply for her. And in addition to this he is hansom. I can go on if you like?"

"You don't need to go on, I get the point," Eric sighed since at that moment he understood that he would never get her.

"Oh, cheer up Eric, to loose a girl is not the worst that could happen to you, there is still plenty more fish in the sea, and you are still gonna see her every day," said Ryan optimistic.

"I guess that is true," Eric said.

"If you guys are done talking, we got a job to do," Natalia said.

They broke up and got back to work.

To: Natalia Boa Vista.  
From: Calleigh Duquesne  
Subject: A huge mistake.  
Hey Natalia.  
I think I just made the biggest mistake in my life, I kissed Horatio. I just couldn't help myself, he gave me the greatest gift ever.  
Anyway when I realized what I was doing, I got so embarrassed that I just stormed out of there.  
I don't think I ever could face him again.  
What shall I do?  
Calleigh.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.  
From: Natalia Boa Vista  
Subject: Relax  
Hey Calli.  
First of all I already knew that you kissed him since Eric saw it and told us (me and Ryan). And you your self have said that there is no secrets her, it's like high school. Oh well.  
But what I am wondering about, what was the gift?  
Natalia.

To: Natalia Boa Vista  
From: Calleigh Duquesne  
Subject: NO NO NO.  
Nat, Eric saw, and he still got feelings for me, doesn't he?  
The gift was that he wants to build me a bigger and better firearms lab and a gun range for me.  
He said that I was his bulletgirl and that I deserved the best.  
But what shall I do?  
CD

To: Calleigh Duquesne  
From: Natalia Boa Vista  
Subject: The sweetest thing.  
Calleigh.  
You got nothing to worry about. If he wants to build you a bigger and better firearms lab he must really love you. I mean he knows he don't have to, he is doing it to make you smile and to please you. I would say wait on you (but that is so old). Bet he wanted to ask you out, but he didn't know how. And since he knows how much you like firearms, he figured out that the way to your heart is to build you a new lab. And he also called you his bulletgirl, that has to mean something. You either wait until he talks to you or you go and talk to him.  
Natalia.

To: Ryan Wolfe  
From: Natalia Boa Vista  
Subject: You gotta hear this.  
Hey Ryan.  
You wont believe this, but H gave Calleigh the greatest gift ever, a bigger and better firearms lab, isn't that cute. So what do you think, does he love her?  
Nat.

Eric, where are you. I've been trying to reach you all day, can you please stop by my lab as soon as possible. Calleigh

Eric, where are you, have you heard that Horatio is getting Calleigh a new firearms lab. I know you really like her and all that, but it is still nice of him to do so, don't you think?  
Can you try to get a hold of me as soon as possible.

Ryan.

Eric, where are you? I guess you have heard. Are you ok? Well I guess you know where to find me if you need someone to talk to.

Natalia.

Natalia, have you seen Eric all day? I cant find him and I'm starting to worry about him. Can you please send him my way if you see him, I'll be here for a couple of more hours.  
Calleigh.

Natalia had tried to get through to Eric all day, but she finally gave up. She stopped by Calleigh's' lab before she went home. But since Calleigh wasn't there she went to find Ryan.

She found him in the wardrobe and asked, "Ryan, have you managed to track down Eric yet?"

"No, but I was thinking of stopping by the bar to see if he is there, care to join me?" Ryan asked.

"Ok," she said.

They went to the bar where they found Eric sitting in a corner with a beer.

They joined him and Ryan said, "How long have you been here?"

"Dunno and don't care," Eric said grumpily.

"How are you feeling?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice.

"Better now," Eric said.

"You know, everyone has been really worried about you, especially Calleigh, you have to talk to her," Natalia said.

"What if I don't want to talk to her, she blew me off and now she is with him," said Eric with sadness in his voice.

"No, she isn't, not yet anyway. Can't you see that you're hurting her, by letting her worry about you in addition to everything else. Don't you think she has enough to worry about? I thought you cared about her, but it sure doesn't seem that way," Natalia said.

"I don't care," Eric said.

"Eric, listen to me, it isn't easy for her either, would you just be a man and stop whining. Go and talk to her and then try to get over her," said Natalia.

"Do you really think it is all that easy?" said Eric.

"No, but you and Calleigh are friends. And the two of you should be able to work this thing out. You got to since you are working together. Don't you want her to be happy?" said Natalia.

"I guess, you're right, see you," said Eric and got up and tried to work in a straight line out of the bar.

"Do you think that was a good idea, sending him to her in that condition?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe not, but she is probably the only one that can knock some sense into him," Natalia sighed.

Ryan only hoped that Natalia was right, but in his heart he knew she was.

Eric managed to get himself to Calleighs' lab. He saw her bent over the microscope working. Eric walked up to her and said, "Calleigh."

She turned around and asked, "Eric, are you okay?"

Then she smelled the alcohol on his breath and said, "You've been drinking, great."

Eric looked at her, she suddenly looked so tired and old, so he said, "So what if I have, how did you think I would react when you knew I loved you?"

He could see tears starting to running down her checks and she said, "I know that. But I cant help it that I fell in love with Horatio, not you, it's not like I can choose this things. I'm sorry Eric, I really am."

Calleigh was to tired to even try to stop the tears. It wasn't like she wanted to have these feelings for H. He was her boss, the man she had looked up to and admired for all these years, and she was the one he trusted to run the lab when he had to go away. The man she respected and also cared deeply for. A man she would go to battle and fight with every day and she knew he wouldn't let her down and hut her.

And then there was Eric, good, kind Eric, which she also worked side by side whit. A man she trusted with her life, not her heart. Maybe that was the problem. She felt so confused, like she had a thunderstorm inside her.  
When Eric saw Calleigh cry, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He hadn't meant to make her cry, although he was both angry and sad. He know all to good that you don't choose who you fall in love with.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said in a mild voice.

She whipped the tears away and said, "It wasn't really your fault. I'm just tired from work and confused by my feelings."

"That's ok, it can happen to the best of us. Congrats on getting a new firearms lab by the way. So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you had a rush on good old H?" Eric said.

"Thanks, I can see the old lab before me already. I don't know, three or four mounts I think," she said honestly and smiled at him, glad he wasn't angry any more.

"Wow, that's long, do you think he loves you too?" Eric asked.

"Natalia seems to think so, but to be honest, I don't know," she said truthfully, but she really hoped he did.

"I'll tell you one thing Calli, if he is I couldn't find a man more worthy of your love. But I'm kinda tired, so I better head home," Eric said.

"Thanks it means a lot to me that you said that. And if you wait I'll drive you home, just give me ten minutes to get this done," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"No, problem, that's what friends are for" she said and smiled at him and then she asked, "friends to the end?""

"Of course," he said and went out to the garage to wait for her.

She locked up and drove Eric home before she drove home and went to bed her self.

Voicemail: Calleigh, this is Horatio, have you overslept, you should have been her an hour ago, where are you?

Voicemail: Calleigh, thanks for driving me home last night, see you at work later today.

Voicemail: Eric, this is Horatio, do you know where Calleigh is? And why aren't you at work? Would you get here at once, I need you at work right now. There is plenty to do here.

Voicemail: Hey, H, this is Eric. I was out last night and overslept, but I am on my way now. And I have no idea where Calleigh is.

Voicemail: Hey Calleigh, this is Nat. Where are you and have you seen Eric? He isn't here either, what happened with you two last night? Well I hope you get here soon, H is getting on my nerves asking about you.

Voicemail: Hey Eric, this is Calleigh, no problem, hope you're not to hungover to day, see you at work.

Voicemail: Hey Nat. Nothing happened with me and Eric last night, we just talked and then I drove him home. Don't worry about Horatio. I'll be there in five minutes to deal with him.

Calleigh walked in at the headquarters and heard Horatio yelling about something. She followed his voice and found him in the DNA lab yelling at Eric and Natalia. They looked completely confused. And after what she could hear he had apparently no good reason to yell at them at all.

Calleigh walked in, took a chance and said in the sweetest voice "Honey, would you stop yelling at your employees for no reason, just because I'm late. Well I'm here now, so stop yelling".

Horatio spun around surprised to hear her voice and said, "But, Calleigh, I didn't…" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, but we both know I'm right, come on we need to talk and those to need to work," Calleigh said.

Then she turned around and walked, smiling to her self. Horatio followed her without a word.

"Wow, I can't believe she dared to do that, to talk to Horatio like that," Eric said.

"She knows what she is doing, and besides Horatio can't argue with her as long as she is right, not that he ever would," Natalia said.

Eric smiled at her and laughed and then they continued working.

Calleigh and Horatio were up in Horatio's office and he said, "How could you talk to me like that in front of the others?"

"Relax, and I was right, wasn't I?" she said and smiled at him.

"Yes, you were, I hate it when you aren't here to greet me in the morning," he said and smiled back at her.

"You're so cute, if I hadn't known better I would say you loved me," she said hopefully, her green eyes sparkled.

"I am, but if I heard the rumors correct you love me too," Horatio said.

"Yes I do," she laughed.

Then he held her closely and kissed her. None of them cared if anyone was watching, the only thing they cared about was each other.

One year later.

To my favorite girl.  
Your new firearms lab as I promised. Hope you like it. Can you stop by my office later if you can break free,-)  
Happy anniversary my dear bulletgirl, I can't believe that we have been together for a year.  
I love you more each day that goes by, you are the queen of my heart.  
Your Horatio.

To: Horatio Caine.  
From: Calleigh Duquesne.  
Subject: I love you to.  
To my dear Horatio.  
I just love my new firearms lab, now I got all the guns I wanted and more. No one knows me like you do. I'll stop by your office later. I just have to test fire some guns first.  
Happy anniversary to you my wonderful man. And you are allowed down here to watch me shoot anytime, as long as you don't interrupt my work, I love to have you around.  
I love you to with all my heart.  
Love Calleigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
